It is known to hang cleaning and/or disinfecting and/or fragrancing agents in a container under the rim of a toilet bowl by appropriate hanging devices from which the sanitary agents are released upon each flush into the toilet bowl.
While effective, some consumers do not use such devices because of reasons such as the need to remove a used device by hand. For example, consumers may perceive such requirement as unsanitary or generally unappealing. Additionally, only one device may be used at a time in a toilet bowl and such devices tend to release composition locally, resulting in an effect that may be limited by the location and flow of the water.
In addition, consumers may shy away from using conventional under-the-rim toilet bowl hanging devices because such devices may impede the consumer during the course of a regular cleaning. During cleaning with a toilet bowl brush, a hanging device may be easily displaced and then must be put back in place by using the consumers' hands, which may be perceived as unhygienic or unappealing.
Exemplary sanitary agents for dispensing in toilet bowls may be in the form of solid blocks, liquids, and gel form.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,286 discloses a sanitary agent in paste or gel form which provides a long-lasting cleaning and/or deodorant-releasing and/or disinfecting effect and which can be applied directly to the surface of a toilet bowl in a simple and hygienic manner. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2008/0190457 discloses a self-sticking cleansing block that may be applied directly to the surface of a toilet bowl. The present invention provides an improvement to such a sanitary agent by providing greater stability, e.g. longevity in use, as well as improved self-adhesion to hard surfaces, especially ceramic surfaces such as a toilet bowl.
In some embodiments, the present invention provides consumers with the benefit of delivering a composition or active ingredient to a relatively wide area of a toilet bowl or other hard surface. In other nonlimiting embodiments, the present invention provides consumers with the benefit of efficiently delivering a composition or active ingredient to a relative wide area of the toilet bowl or other hard surface.